The love that bonds us
by KawaiiStarCaptor
Summary: A serina/darien song fic about them getting engaged. Please read and review ^_^
1. Underneath it all

Key:  
"speaking" *song* 'thinking'  
  
Serena looked down at her feet, "Darien do you love me?" Darien smiled and looked at her soft blue eyes, "Of coarse I do Serena!" he said back to her. Serena forced a smile, "And no one else... right?" He smiled again and nodded, "No one else, just you." Serena looked up, "Lets get married."   
  
*There's times when I want something more  
Someone more like me  
There's times when this dress rehearsal  
Seems incomplete  
  
But you see the colors in me  
Like no one else  
And behind your dark glasses  
You're something else  
  
You're really lovely underneath it all  
D'you want to love me underneath it all  
I'm really lucky underneath it all  
You're really lovely*  
  
Darien's eyes widened, "M-m-married?" he said. Serena nodded, "that's right, married." Darien walked over to Serena and looked at her deeply, "Are you sure you want to?" Serena put a worried grin on her face, "Yes... aren't you?" Thoughts scattered threw Darien's head, "Sure, lets do it"  
  
*So many moons that we have seen  
Stumbling back next to me  
I've seen right through and underneath  
And you make me better  
I've seen right through and underneath  
And you make me better, better, better  
  
For real, I saw my darling  
You are my real Prince Charming  
Like the heat from the fire  
You were always burning  
And each time you're around  
My body keeps staling for your touch  
Your kisses and your sweet romancin'  
There's an underside a you that so many adore  
Aside from your temper everything else secure  
You're good for me, baby  
Oh that, I'm a sure  
Over and over again  
I want more*  
  
'What are you saying Darien your not ready to get married!' Darien's mind said to him. 'He said yes, me and Darien are going to be together for good now, nothing can stop us!" said Serena's.  
  
*You're really lovely underneath it all  
D'you want to love me underneath it all  
I'm really lucky underneath it all  
You're really lovely  
  
You're really lovely underneath it all  
D'you want to love me underneath it all  
I'm really lucky underneath it all  
You're really lovely  
  
Underneath it all  
Underneath it all  
Underneath it all* 


	2. Roses Are Red

"Darien," Serena said, "What do you want to do tonight?" Darien shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, it's up to you." Serena grabbed the T.V. guide from the coffee table and flipped a couple of pages. "No movies on," she said. "Want to go out to the dinner?" she asked him with a hopeful ring in her voice. Darien smiled, "Sure, I know just the place."  
  
*Roses are red and  
Violets are blue  
Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you  
Roses are red and  
Violets are blue.  
  
ad id aid id mud  
ad id aid id mud  
Dum di dia di da  
  
Come pick my Roses!  
Sweet from the flowers  
Honey from the bees  
I've got a feeling I'm ready to release*  
  
The red car pulled up in the parking lot of "Rose Café" Serena's favorite restaurant. Serena had on a purple dress with matching high heels and a pink flower wedged into her hair. Darien was wearing a black tuxedo jacket, white shirt, and black pants. "Shall we go in?" Darien said politely to the beauty at his side. Serena giggled and said, "Of coarse."   
  
*Come with me baby,  
Please fulfill my wish  
Show it to me truly,  
Show me with a kiss.  
  
Roses are red and  
Violets are blue  
Honey is sweet,  
but not as sweet as you.  
  
It's invisible but, so touchable  
And I can feel it on my body,  
So emotional.  
I'm on a ride, on a ride  
I'm a passenger.  
I'm a victim of a heart love messenger.*  
  
The two sat at a candle lit table in a dark corner of the room. "Oh Darien I love you so much," Serena said to the man across the table from her. "And I love you also," he said in reply. They leaned in close to each other and began to kiss. A well-known warmth filled her body. Darien stood up and walked over to her side of the table and got down on his knee. "I thought I'd do it the right way," he said taking out a small box, "lets get married" he said as he opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring. Serena smiled, "Yes lets."  
  
*Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
The only thing you said was  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
  
ad id aid id mud  
ad id aid id mud  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
  
Don´t take my roses awaaaay!* 


	3. Your House

Serena buttoned up the shirt of her pink pajamas. 'Me and Darien will tell mom and dad tomorrow,' she thought, 'I can't wait to see him.' She began to undo her odangos and looked down at her finger and the ring on it. Her hair hell to the floor as she removed the rubber band and then the same thing happed as she removed the second one. She walked over to her bed and fell onto her bed rising up her hand to the light and looked at it in amazement. "Good night muffin." She said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~Beginning of dream sequence~   
*I went to your house   
Walked up the stairs   
Opened your door without ringing the bell   
Walked down the hall   
Into your room where I could smell you   
And I shouldn't be here   
Without permission   
Shouldn't be here...   
  
Would you forgive me love if I dance in your shower?   
Would you forgive me love if I laid in your bed?   
Would you forgive me love if I stay all afternoon?*   
  
Princess Serenity walked down the hall looking for her mother. "Mom?" she said as loud as she could, which was still not very loud. Queen Serenity walked out from a door a looked to see who was calling her, "Yes darling," she said looking at her daughter. The Princess held up her hand, "Prince Darien proposed!" she said enthusiastically. The queen's face lit up.  
  
* I took off my clothes   
Put on your robe   
Went through your drawers   
And I found your cologne   
Went down do the den   
Found your CD's   
And I played your Joni   
  
And I shouldn't stay long   
You might be home soon   
Shouldn't stay long...   
  
Would you forgive me love if I danced in your shower?   
Would you forgive me love if I laid in your bed?   
Would you forgive me love if I stay all afternoon?*   
  
"How wonderful!" the queen said, "I'm so happy for you, all of my life I have waited for this day." The princess smiled, 'Now we will be together!' she thought.   
  
*Would you forgive me love if I danced in your shower   
Would you forgive me love if I laid in your bed?   
Would you forgive me love if I stay all afternoon?*   
~End of dream sequence~   
Serena woke up smiling; she hoped it would be like that when she told her mom. Would it? 


	4. Mama

Serena ran to the door as soon as it the bell rung. "Hi Darien," she said as soon as she saw Darien's face. "You ready?" he asked her. Serena nodded and gathered her family in the living room and stood beside Darien. "We have some thing very important to tell you all," she said, "Me and Darien Are getting married."  
  
*She used to be my only enemy and never let to be me free,   
Catching me in places that I know I shouldn't be,   
Every other day I crossed the line,   
I didn't mean to be so bad,   
I never thought you become the friend I never had,   
Back then I didn't know why,   
Why you were misunderstood,   
So now I see through your eyes,   
All that you did was love,   
Mama I love you, Mama I care,   
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,   
My friend*  
"M-m-m" her dad began.  
"YOUR GETTING MARRIED!!!!" her mom screamed cutting off her husband. "I'm so happy for you dear!"   
"NO SHES NOT!" Her dad then screamed, "NO DAUGHTER OF MINE IS GETTING MARRIED AT EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD!" But he then noticed that his family was not listening, his daughter and wife where hopping up and down cheering, and his son and soon to be son-in-law where just starring at him. A huge grin appeared on his face and he screamed, "Your getting married!"  
*I didn't want to hear it then but I'm not ashame to say it now,   
Every little thing you said and did was right for me,   
I had a lot of time to think about,   
About the way I used to be,   
Never had a sense of my responsibility,  
Back then I didn't know why,   
Why you were misunderstood,   
So now I see through your eyes,   
All that you did was love,   
Mama I love you, Mama I care,   
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,   
My friend*  
Serena and her mom where sitting on the steps in front of the house. "Why are you crying mom," Serena said, "its ok, dad understands he just overreacted." Her mom cut her off as she wiped her eyes, "I'm not upset Serena, I'm happy and these are tears of joy." Serena smiled and began to cry, "I'm happy too mom, very happy."  
* But now I'm sure I know why,   
Why you were misunderstood,   
But know I see through your eyes,   
All that you did was love   
Mama I love you, Mama I care,   
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,   
My friend,   
Mama I love you, Mama I care,   
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,   
My friend.* 


	5. Note:Songs

Some one asked so here are songs-  
Chapter one- Underneath it all by No Doubt  
Chapter two- Roses are Red by Aqua  
Chapter tree-Your House by Alanis Morissette  
Chapter four-Mama by Spice Girls  
  
Look out for chapter 5   
bye,  
KawaiiStarCaptor 


End file.
